Dum Dum Dugan
(formerly) Howling Commandos (formerly) |title = |movie = Captain America: The First Avenger |tv series = Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Carter |game = Captain America: Super Soldier |comic =''Captain America: First Vengeance'' Captain America: The First Avenger Adaptation Captain America & Thor: Avengers! Nick Fury: Spies Like Us |oneshot = Marvel One-Shot: Agent Carter |actor = Neal McDonough |status = Unknown}} Sergeant Timothy "Dum Dum" Dugan was a non-commissioned officer and a member of the elite special unit of Allied soldiers formed in World War II known as the Howling Commandos. He fought along side Captain America and Bucky Barnes and was key in defeating HYDRA and ending the war. He remained close to many of his fellow soldiers after the war, including Howard Stark and Peggy Carter. Biography World War II Prisoner of War Timothy Aloysius "Dum Dum" Dugan was an Allied soldier who was served in the 107th along with Bucky Barnes, during a battle with German soldiers they were became pinned down and took cover in a crater. Together they fired on the Germans until a HYDRA tank fired on the Germans. As the Germans retreated, Dugan and the surviving members of the 107th were captured by HYDRA.Captain America: First Vengeance Dugan was locked away with the surviving members of the 107th and forced into hard labor building weapons from the Tesseract's power. He was often tormented by the HYDRA guards who would knock his beloved hat off his head; Dugan remained unphased, telling the guard that one day he would have a stick of his own, hinting that he planned on one day killing the guard. Escape ]] When Captain America single-handedly assaulted the facility in which he was prisoner, Dugan along with his companions were freed. Dugan and some of the other prisoners questioned if Captain America knew what he was doing, to which he claimed he had knocked out Adolf Hitler over 200 times, much to Dugan's confusion. Dugan and the other prisoners began to fight and were able to over come the HYDRA guards. When they broke free, Dugan, Gabe Jones and James Montgomery Falsworth took over a HYDRA tank and wreaked havoc on the HYDRA agents. As Dugan drove the tank and Falsworth fired the gun, Dugan screamed his trademark "Wahoo". After the successful battle Captain America escorted Dugan and the rest of the POWs to the US military base, where they all cheered for the victory. Howling Commando Shortly after their break-out, Dugan and his comrades were invited to join a special elite commando unit led by Rogers himself. When asked while drinking with some other POWs, Dugan happily joined, saying he was always ready for battle, as long as someone else paid for his drinks. Later the group sang songs together until they spotted Peggy Carter arriving into the pub; her beauty caused them to stop singing and stare at her. during the war]] Along with the other Howling Commandos, Dugan took part in every assault against HYDRA, taking out massive bases and tanks, crippling HYDRA's strength. Dugan's exploits made him one of the most famous of the Howling Commandos and he was remembered for years afterwards because of his bravery. During one mission Dugan oversaw Rogers, Bucky Barnes and Gabe Jones assault a train to capture Arnim Zola. Although Zola was successfully captured and handed over to the Allies, only Rogers and Jones returned as Barnes was seemingly killed during the mission. |left]] Dugan was present in London after Chester Phillips had successfully interrogated Zola, learning of Johann Schmidt's plans for world destruction. Although Dugan remained silent, he listened closely as Rogers devised a plan to attack the HYDRA Headquarters single-handedly, allowing Dugan's Howling Commandos to attack the base later and hopefully end the war. The plan was enacted and Captain America was captured while storming Johann Schmidt's fortress, however this was a diversion and Dugan and the rest of the Howling Commandos attacked the base, using grapple hooks and smashed through the window to shoot at Schmidt and his soldiers. Once inside they signalled Phillips and a unit lead by Carter and Phillips attacked the base. Dugan and the Howling Commandos took over the base with Dugan using a HYDRA gun to shoot at his enemies. The mission was a success; Schmidt's plan was stopped and Schmidt was seemingly killed, but Rogers went missing in action. Dugan never saw him again.Captain America: The First Avenger Capturing Werner Reinhardt |left]] Dugan, along with Strategic Scientific Reserve Agent Peggy Carter and fellow commando Jim Morita then captured the last known HYDRA base in Austria. Morita mocked and threatened the HYDRA soldiers, while the General in charge of the base, Werner Reinhardt was found carrying a strange Obelisk and Carter ordered him to drop it. They arrested the soldiers, along with General Reinhardt, effectively ending their war against HYDRA, although Reinhardt still said the HYDRA motto, "Cut off one head, two more shall take its place" while Dugan handcuffed him. at the final HYDRA base]] Dugan, Morita and Carter locked away all the artifacts, cataloging each item; Morita moved the Obelisk with great care not to touch it, as touching the item caused immediate death, it was named an 0-8-4. When Dugan was looking through the artifacts, he opened one box containing some kind of blue creature. He asked Carter what the items were; she simply replied that they were dangerous and they must dedicate themselves to ensuring that the items never see the light of day again.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.01: Shadows raise a drink to Captain America|left]] Victory When HYDRA was finally defeated and the war was won, Dugan and the surviving members of the Howling Commandos returned to the same pub in London where they were first invited to join Rogers into war as the Howling Commandoes. They raised a quiet drink to Captain America, while the rest of the population celebrated the end of the war. Post-War Activities Russian Mission One year after the war, Dugan and a new team of Howling Commandos, including Happy Sam Sawyer, Pinky Pinkerton and Junior Juniper were stationed in Russia. They received a call from Peggy Carter to assist her and SSR agent Thompson and their team in infiltrating a Leviathan base in Belarus.Agent Carter: 1.05: The Iron Ceiling and Jack Thompson]] Dugan met Carter and Thompson and they took stolen trucks to the location. Along the way Dugan and Carter sat in the back of the truck, Dugan tried to have a drink but Carter wouldn't let him claiming he smelt bad enough already. Dugan expressed his own sadness at the loss of Steve Rogers. they stopped over night to eat and rest. As they sat round the fire they each told war stories they listened to Thompson tell the story of how he won a medal. on a mission in Russia|left]] Together they infiltrated the base only to discover children's classrooms and a series of beds with handcuffs attached. Dugan also came across a young girl. The girl appeared to be frightened so he spoke to her very calmly, telling her about his hat. As he tried to comfort the girl and bring her to safety, he was stabbed in the chest by her before she shot and killed Junior Juniper and escaped. Dugan was clearly devastated to have lost his friend and fellow soldier but continued the mission. Dugan and his team were tasked with finding an escape route out of the base. When Carter became involved in a gunfight with the Russian guards, she called Dugan for assistance, when he took a while to arrive, Carter berated him. Dugan eventually came to her aid, blowing up part of a wall and charging out shooting his shotgun, all while yelling his trademark "Wahoo". Carter told him to stop Wahooing and help them. Together they escaped the base, taking a saved Russian prisoner Ivchenko with them. As Peggy Carter and her team prepared to leave Russia with Ivchenko, Dugan offered Ivchenko a drink of his Whiskey, only for Ivchenko to ask to keep the entire bottle, much to Dugan's disappointment. As they said goodbye, Dugan asked Carter if she'd consider becoming a member of the Howling Commandos, and even suggested she take on the nickname "Miss Union Jack", but she refused. They said goodbye with a hug and Dugan stayed behind in Russia. discuss bikinis]] After his time in Russia, Dugan went to Washington and sat by a swimming pool with his friend Howard Stark. They discussed bikinis – Dugan asked Howard if he invented them and he said no, it was the French.Marvel One-Shot: Agent Carter Cold War Dugan acted as contact for Nick Fury during one of his missions with the CIA during the Cold War.Nick Fury: Spies Like Us Personality Dum Dum Dugan is a belligerent but witty person, a gentle giant who hates injustice and is extremely loyal to his comrades. As a member of the Howling Commandos, he is recognized as one of the most skilled soldiers in US Army. He is highly trained, and he possesses a great amount of strength. Equipment Weapons *' ': Dugan carried a revolver as his sidearm, getting to use it as he ambushed HYDRA Forces with the rest of the Howling Commandos during the Attack on HYDRA Headquarters. He also carried it to the Red Room Academy in the Soviet Union, but one of the girls inside it, Eva, took it from him and used it to kill Junior Juniper. *' ': One of the standard firearms of the United States Armed Forces during World War II. Dugan was issued one of these, and he used to battle German forces during the Battle of Azzano. *' ': Dugan carried this shotgun as his weapon of choice, and he used it during the Howling Commandos' raids on HYDRA facilities and during the Attack on HYDRA Headquarters. He continued to use it as he worked together with Agent Peggy Carter, first to raid the HYDRA Research Facility Number 4, and then to investigate the Red Room Academy in the Soviet Union. *'HYDRA Assault Rifle': Dugan grabbed one of HYDRA's weapons during his escape from the Austrian HYDRA Weapons Facility. Relationships Allies *Strategic Scientific Reserve **Chester Phillips † - Superior Officer **Peggy Carter - Good Friend **Howard Stark † - Good Friend **Jack Thompson **Howling Commandos ***Captain America - Former Leader and Friend ***Bucky Barnes ***James Montgomery Falsworth † ***Gabe Jones ***Jim Morita † ***Jacques Dernier ***Happy Sam Sawyer ***Pinky Pinkerton ***Junior Juniper † *Nick Fury Enemies *HYDRA **Johann Schmidt/Red Skull **Arnim Zola † **Werner Reinhardt † Video Game Only *Madame Hydra *Wolfgang von Strucker *Iron Cross Appearances Trivia *In the comics, Dugan goes on to be a top tier S.H.I.E.L.D. agent and the right hand man of Nick Fury. *Dum Dum Dugan, Gabe Jones, and Jim Morita are the only original Howling Commandos from the comics to appear as members in Captain America: The First Avenger. References External Links * * Category:Captain America: The First Avenger Characters Category:Marvel One-Shot: Agent Carter Characters Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Characters Category:Agent Carter (TV series) Characters Category:Comics Characters Category:Video Games Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Red Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:United States Armed Forces Soldiers Category:Howling Commandos Members Category:Strategic Scientific Reserve Soldiers Category:Heroes Category:High Body Count